


counting fates

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been six years since Alicia went up into space. Six years, two months, and fourteen days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting fates

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/133436639270/aliciatracey-space)

It’s been six years since Alicia went up into space. Six years, two months, and fourteen days.

Five years, seven months, and sixteen days since she was supposed to return.

The Zambina was never found, and Boyd followed his little sister into space, searching. Tracy couldn’t go. Hell, she could barely look up to the stars without imagining a hundred horrid fates for Alicia. She doesn’t get how Boyd could go, but she’s a little guilty-glad that he did. Once seeing Boyd was a joy, and an amusement, seeing her eyes framed by another face. Now all she can see are Alicia’s eyes, and she fails to follow the most basic conversations.

.

The google alert was a terrible idea.

Four years, and Tracy still hasn’t been able to unsubscribe.

She knows it can’t be good for her, but she consumes every new theory, good and bad. She knows most of the field by name and position, has spent enough time on message boards to estimate how reputable the writers are. There’s a group out of Hungry that has the most positive theory for Alicia’s chances of survival, equipped with another dimension and a few wormholes.

They’re widely considered a joke.

_(ZAMBINA CREW LIVING IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE? p5)_

.

Tracy’s gotten better at taking her meds, is even reliable about it now. Hell, she sees Marin once a week, and if Alicia has the grace to return to Earth, she’ll have a super stable girlfriend.

Or at least one that won’t be like before.

.

Tracy’s sure her mind’s twisting her memory, only she doesn’t know if it’s for better or worse. Silly mistakes stick out the most, slips of tongue and times when she couldn’t formulate a proper response, didn’t think of it until a day later and never let go it.

They had plenty of sex, but all Tracy clearly remembers is a time she went down on Alicia, fingertips tickling her sides as she hummed above her vulva. And Alicia, gorgeous Alicia, laughing freely and squirming and slapping at her hands.

.

It’s been six years, two months, and fifteen days.

Tracy doesn’t need to record it anywhere- has tried to forget more than a dozen times. The numbers never get more manageable, bouncing around her head.

Five years, seven months, and seventeen days.


End file.
